Bless the Broken Road
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Love comes in the strangest places...E/O!
1. Chapter 1:Number 1:Dani

Bless the Broken Road

(This is NOT a songfic.)

**Disclaimer:**** You're ruining this show, Wolf! I should own it! But I can't! But you're making everyone mean and sexually repressed! What's wrong with you?**

**By the way, I think that you should listen to Complicated by Nivea for this chapter. I'll tell you which song fits best for each chapter. Or you can use your own. Tell me!**

A smug smirk spread across Elliot's face as his phone vibrated in his pocket right when the light turned red. "What's with your face, El?" Olivia gave him a bemused expression. "What? I can't be happy for no reason?" he looked offended as he flipped open his phone to read the text. "Well, you've kind of been a whiny bitch since the divorce...so yeah you can't." He shrugged. "Well, I'm happy now." Olivia gave him a creeped out expression as he read his phone and licked his lips.

He turned and realized she was looking at him. "Give me the phone, Elliot." she commanded as she opened her hand. He shook his head. "No!" he responded with a glare. "Don't be a five year old. I'm your partner. You can tell me anything." He looked away and moved his phone out of her reach. "Uh...no. No, I can't tell you EVERYTHING." She raised her eyebrow at him. "Yeah, need I mention we're also BEST friends?" He hid his phone behind his back. "I don't even have my phone right now." She rolled her eyes. "Give...me...the...phone, Elliot." He grunted and shook his head again.

She jumped on him. "Stabler, give me the DAMN PHONE!" He growled at her like an animal that told her to back the fuck off. "...Oh I get it. You're shutting me out because you're mad I left. Alright, El, I'm sorry." He furrowed his brow. "Thanks for damn reminding me, but that's not why." She pursed her lips and while he was off guard, she pulled his arm behind his back and took the phone away from him. She flipped open the phone as soon as the light turned green, though Elliot didn't really care while he was scrambling for the phone. She flipped through the text log and pressed on the current one.

"What...the...FUCK?" Olivia yelled with a shocked face. "Hey, pal, move your fuckin car!" The taxi driver behind them shouted. "I'm going, calm the fuck down, man!" Elliot screamed out the window as he pressed the gas. "Before you say any-" Olivia shushed him as she read the message from the she-devil herself:

_Hon, thanx for giving me keys to your _

_apartment. Now you can be surprised _

_more often when you come home. _

_Wait until you get home tonight. :P_

_Dani 3_

"You're screwing that bubbly blonde?" He turned bright red and continued to stare straight ahead. "Elliot Stabler, you better fucking answer me right now, or so help me-" He simply looked over and solemnly nodded. "I've...been seeing her for about two weeks." he admitted and looked into her eyes. What the...was that jealousy in her eyes? "...Why do you care anyway?" he asked with a curious expression. She suddenly looked out the window and cleared her throat. "Olivia Benson...are you...jealous?"

She scoffed even though that was the absolute truth. "Elliot, jealous is the last thing I would be." she lied through her teeth. "I'm just wondering why you're screwing her and not someone else. As your friend, I think you can do so much better." He snorted at her as he looked back at the road.

"Well, when you're divorced and you're desperate, you'll stick with anything. And besides, it won't last. I'll make sure of that." She raised her eyebrows. "So, what? It's a booty call?" He gave her a matching look and smirked. "You've been talking to Maureen WAY too often." "Yeah, well somebody's gotta do it." she muttered under her breath. He glared at her and grumbled as he turned. "Whatever."

"Dani?" Elliot called as he opened his apartment door. There was giggling in his bedroom, and he figured she was waiting for him. "Baby, you been waiting for me?" There was suddenly silence and whispering that he couldn't quite make out. He walked inside his bedroom and his heart almost tore in half. "What the hell Dani? In my own fucking bedroom?" He watched as his own neighbor, Mikey, scrambled to fasten his jeans on and button his shirt. "Sorry, Elliot, man she pulled me in for a drink, and jumped. I didn't know she was taken."

He nodded, not even acknowledging his teenage friend, because he was staring harshly at Dani. Mikey slid past Elliot and bolted out of the apartment, leaving the two alone. "Elliot, I'm so-I was-" He pointed to the door. "Get out." She widened her eyes. "Baby, we can talk-" He shook his head furiously and pointed again. "Out. NOW. Not just my apartment. My life. My stuff. We're through." She welled up with tears and ran out of the room with her shirt.

He plopped down on the bed, and ran his hand down his face. "Jesus Christ." He layed down to ease his anger, surprised himself that he kept his cool. A shrill ring interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the ID on his phone: Liv. "Hey, Liv." he sighed, trying not to show he was upset, though it was obvious. "Yeah, Cra-what's wrong?" Elliot sighed and laid his head down on his pillow. "Uh...broke up with Dani. Sleeping around. Tell you later."

Olivia covered her speaker on her phone and whispered 'yes' with a grin on her face and regained her composure for her hurt friend. "Sorry, El. You gonna be alright?" He nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'll be fine. What does Cragen want?" She sniffled and told him, unaware Elliot was off thinking about something else even though he could understand every word. "How about you come over later? You, me, Chinese?" He smirked. "I'd like that." She said goodbye and hung up, silently wishing she could have consoled him emotionally, physically, and mentally.

**Alright, my pretties, for being so good, I have a little treat of fluff for yourself. Maybe not E/O JUST yet, but for you my babies. My girls, just leave your name so...you can be Elliot's next lover! Sorry for my guys who got a thang for El, but he's not gay. He's still journeying for Liv! Hehe, yeah you love me right? Just answer this trivia question and whoever answers it correctly first, gets to be the girl! Oh and leave what you like to do on a date! :P **

**Trivia: In Fault, why did Gitano run in Central when he went to pick up the money?**

**Hugs and Thunder, Babybel **


	2. Chapter 2:Number 2:Jen

**Bless The Broken Road**

**Ch.2: #2:Jenn**

**Disclaimer:**** I've consulted with my friend Rachael, and we both agree that we should stay here, but you keep telling us to stay out of your closet..Jesus...**

**Thank you, jenndiva1 for being the first to answer my trivia question! They get harder! Oh, and my pretties I gotta mention, no one can be with Elliot more than once...unless of course...I have an epiphany...I think that's how you spell it ^^ Elliot Stabler, meet Jenn, your next sweetheart. Song is Click Click Click by New Kids on the Block!**

"I knew she was a slut, man. Sorry 'bout that." Elliot shrugged as he sat next to his friend Fin at Meloni's, enjoying a cold beer. "Eh, I'll get over it. Eventually..." Fin turned to his friend who was pratically seething and chugging back his beer. "Yeah, well, don't drown your sorrows in a bottle." he pulled the Miller Lite away from his friend and set it down. "Well, you'll find someone else. In fact, I think I know a certain someone who really likes you-"

Fin had remembered one drunken night when Elliot wasn't with them, Olivia admitted to Fin that she was in love with Elliot. When he told her the next day about it, she asked him to promise not to tell him. Of course he wouldn't. She was his baby-girl. Always would be. Until now. "Yes, in fact, I see her right now." Elliot smirked as he turned around in his barstool. "What the...?" He turned to see if Olivia was there, but it wasn't. In fact, it was a completely different woman.

She wasn't bad. In fact, she was beautiful. He noticed she was eyeing Elliot from across the room, with a glass of scotch on the rocks. He rolled his eyes as his friend looked her up and down. And without a word, Fin slapped a bill on the table, too annoyed with his blind colleague to even say goodbye. Not that Elliot would have noticed.

His eyes traveled up the woman's tan legs and feet, where her red wedges were strapped on. He saw her matching crimson summer dress and then right at her face. He smiled as she flipped her short red hair, blushed, and looked down.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly made his way over to her table and sat down. "Hi." She looked up from stirring her drink and smirked. "Hi yourself." He chuckled and folded his arms. "What's your name?" She cracked her knuckles and took a sip of her scotch. "Usually I get guys to work for my name." Elliot gave her a charming look and she blushed again. "It's a good thing you're cute though. It's Jenn. What's yours?"

He shook her hand and smiled at her again. "Elliot. My friends call me El. But you can call me whatever you want." She giggled a little and cleared her throat. "You certainly know how to get a girl's attention, don't you Elliot?" He leaned a little closer to her and gave his Stabler grin.

"I'd like a lot more than your attention, if it's alright with you." Jenn widened her eyes and nodded frantically. Jack, the bartender, leaned over the bar and coughed. "But, Jen, don't you have to meet some other guy here?"

Elliot looked at Jenn with a curious expression and she looked back at him. "No I don't!" she responded quickly and threw a twenty in Jack's direction. She stood up. "Wanna go grab some dinner?" Elliot nodded and put his arm out. "Only if I'm buying." They both laughed and walked out.

"This is really nice." Jenn complimented as they sat down at a table. "Well, I've been here a few times, and they have amazing food. Plus, it's not expensive like all the other nice restaraunts." She raised an eyebrow as she drank her Long Island iced tea. "Have you been here with other dates?" He looked up from the menu and smiled sheepishly. "Well, technically, only one. But she's definitely not as cute as you." She scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, you're just saying that to get laid."

He chuckled. "Well...that depends if its working." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled again. "Mayyybe." she responded in a sing-song voice. Elliot snuck his hand under the table and reached for hers.

She took it with no hesitation. "Alright, what can I get you two?" the waiter interrupted. They both looked up and then at eachother. He quickly ordered for both of them. "How did you do that?" He looked away after he gave the waiter his menu. "Do what?" Jenn furrowed her brow and twirled a strand of hair in her fingers. "Order steak and mac and cheese when I was thinking of it?" He smirked and shrugged.

" You just look like a mac and cheese type of girl. Plus, I guess I'm just that good." She leaned closer. "Yes, yes you are." They were silent for a minute until he spoke up again. "So, what's your job?" She bit her lip. "Well, part time I'm a secretary for a doctor's office, and the other half I'm part of a modeling agency." He waggled his eyebrows again and she giggled. "So you're a model? Can't say I'm surprised."

Jenn rolled her eyes and stabbed at her salad. "Well, it's nothing sexy. Like underwear or swimsuits. Just dresses and shoes. One time I did a Victoria's Secret commercial, but that was a LONG time ago." His hand settled on her knee and slowly drifted up and down. "Well, so far, you've made everything look sexy, so..." She pursed her lips and the corners of her mouth curved upward. "Well, what do you do for a living?" His mouth opened. "I'm a cop for Special Victims Unit."

He waited for her to run. Or feel uncomfortable. Not even a frozen or hesitation. "Oh, for like children or rape victims? So you're like Superman, only with a badge and dreamy blue eyes?" He scoffed and ate a tomato. "Yeah, something like that." A few minutes later, their dinner came, and they ate in content silence, sneaking looks at one another. Suddenly, she moved her hand to grab her fork while she was staring at him, and hit the forked end, making it catapult away and hit Elliot right in the forehead. "OW! What the-" Her cheeks turned red and she covered her face. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He held his head for a second. "Yeah, I'm fine." She bared her teeth and bit her lip. "No, I forked you!" He chuckled and took her hand and kissed it. "It's okay." And that was the end of the conversation.

"Uh...no." he stopped once she dragged him to the entrance of a club. "Come on. You don't even have to look like that." He shook his head. "Yeah, but I don't dance." She scoffed. "I'm not asking you to join High School Musical or something, all I ask is that you go with me...please?" She gave him a puppy dog face and he sighed. "Fine." he sounded exasperated, but she just giggled. "Here."

She took off his suit jacket, rolled up his dress shirt sleeves to his elbows, half marveling in his amazing muscles and tattoos. Then she took off his tie, and unbuttoned three buttons on his shirt, untucked it, and smiled. "There, now you don't look like such a stuffy cop." He pretended to look offended. "I'm going to pretend that was a compliment." Jenn laughed and folded his jacket and tie and stuffed them in her purse. "You gonna put a closet in there too?" he joked.

She ignored the comment with a grin and pulled him past the bouncer and into the loud club. He looked around, mentally laughing at the disco floor and ball. "Yes! This is sooo my song!" she squealed as she put her purse down. "Lenny! Watch my purse, will ya?" The bartender nodded. "Is there any bartender you don't know?" he asked as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

He listened closely to New Kids on the Block as Jenn wrapped her arms around Elliot and swiveled her hips again him. His cheeks burned red when she gave him a seductive look and he suddenly moved with her in perfect beat. He dipped her and then slid her up slowly, his hands trailing up her back. They were nose to nose as they swayed to the pounding music. "Click, click, click..." she sang softly into his ear.

"Yeah" by Usher came on soon and they danced to that too. "I gotta admit." he breathed out as they walked out afterwards. "I can't believe I actually did that." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You're not that bad on your feet, Elliot. Wanna go calm down at your apartment?" He gave her a sly grin and walked to his car.

"Mmm...Mmm...Elliot!" she suddenly pulled away from his lips. "What?" he caught his breath. "Are we going to...I mean if.." He shushed her with one more kiss. "We don't have to if you don't want to." She bit her lip and stared at his smoldering eyes, and without a word, continued to kiss him. "I want to..." she panted. Jenn moved down to his neck, leaving lipstick marks on his collar. They laid down on the couch with her on top of him, as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Meanwhile, Olivia was walking down his floor's hallway with a bag of Chinese for both of them. "Elliot?" she called and knocked softly. There was soft groaning that sounded just like him. Her instincts kicked in, so she pulled out her gun and kicked in the door.

"What the hell?" Jenn screamed as she plopped off of Elliot's half-naked body. "Oh, God El, I-Jenn?" Her eyes widened as she picked up her shoes. "Olivia?" Elliot looked back and forth between the two women. "You two know eachother?" Jenn shot up and put on her shoes. "She goes to the doctor's office I work at...we're friends. So that means-this is The Elliot Stabler?"

Olivia shook her head. "Fuck, Jenn, you don't even know his last name?" Jenn opened her mouth, and then closed it. "Oh, God, it is him. Jesus, it is. I'm so sorry, Liv, shit. Bye Elliot." He tilted his head as she pratically bolted out. "Can I call you?" Elliot yelled after her. Jenn popped her head in the doorway once more. "Uhh...no."

**XD Oh, that was choice! Sorry, Jenn, but that was awkward wasn't it? Thanks again jenndiva1 for being such a good participant and sport! *claps and hugs* Alright next trivia question: In Wildlife, what's the very first thing Elliot says when Olivia comes through the door pretending to be a hooker?**

**Hugs and Thunder,**Babybel


	3. Chapter 3:Number 3:Bianca

Ch.3: Number 3:Bianca

**Disclaimer:**** Ugh! I'm JUST starting to work on Twilight fics (if I get over Eclipse) and Meyers is obnoxious enough, but you'll always be my #1 on my hit list, Wolf!**

**Here is my next victi-I mean contestant, ! Her names Bianca, and she's spending a sunny day with Elliot Stabler! Good luck to you, sweetheart! Song is I Need This More than You Know by Chase Coy.**

"Elliot, for the seventh time, I'm sorry!" she rolls her eyes as she follows him into the precinct doors.

"No! Don't talk to me! Don't even try to apologize. That was the best date I've had in a LONG time and she was amazing! We were in the middle-" He motioned with her hands and she blushed and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get that image out of her head so she wouldn't kill Jenn when she went back to the doctor next time.

"Yes, El, I know. And I didn't mean to interrupt. I heard you uh...groaning and I thought you were hurt." He shook his head and glared at her.

"Well, now, thanks to you, she doesn't want to see me cause she's scared shitless of you." Her heart broke slowly as she spoke her next words. "I...I'll make it up to you." Elliot looked up, his eyes a little softer.

"How do you suppose you do that?" She took a deep breath, her heart screaming for her not to do this. But she knew that he would never feel what she felt. Not ever.

At least, when pigs fly.

"...I have this friend I've known since college. I showed her your picture once and she said she really wanted to meet you. At the time, you were married, but now-"

He was curious when he saw hurt in her eyes. "Are you alright, Liv?" He tilted her chin up, not knowing that the intimate contact was killing her inside.

She forced a grin. "Yeah, Stabler I'm fine. Uh, yeah, I'll call her this afternoon and you guys can meet for lunch, is that okay?" He gave her a sympathetic look. He looked around, seeing there was a lot of people around them.

Elliot suddenly pulled her upstairs to the cribs and hugged her. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you. And sorry about me being an ass about Jenn.

She just seemed-" She chuckled. "Perfect? El, doesn't everyone on their first date?" He shrugged and snorted. "Yeah, I guess. But still, I-" She smiled. "No buts. I just want you to be happy." He smirked and hugged her again, and walked back down the stairs with her.

Olivia gulped as she stared at her cellphone. Why, oh why did she agree to do this for him? She sighed and reminded herself Elliot wasn't ever going to love her. She quickly dialed the number and waited. "Hello?" Olivia smiled at the familiar voice. "Hey, Bianca, how's my favorite hooker?"

Bianca chuckled through the phone. "One time, Livia. How's my favorite whore?" They both laughed together. "You remember that night when we were drunk and I dared you to act like a hooker?"

Her friend snorted. "Son of a bitch actually tried to pick me up. But I know you didn't call to reminisce on old memories. What do you really want?" Olivia sighed and bit her lip. "You remember when I told you about my partner? Elliot?" Bianca purred. "You mean Detective Blue Eyes?"

Olivia tapped her pen against the desk as she tried to get through this phone call. "Well, I kinda said you would meet him for lunch." There was silence for a minute, a drop of the phone, and then a squeal.

Then Bianca cleared her throat and sighed. "That sounds lovely." The detective felt jealousy spring through her veins, but she took a few deep breaths and swallowed her pride.

"Yeah, he'll meet you on Manhatten Beach." Bianca sighed. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean...I remember you told me you kinda had a thing for him." Olivia shook her head. "I'm over it. It wasn't real. Don't worry. But I know he's gonna like you." Bianca smirked. "You know you're awesome, right?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I know. Now go enjoy yourself, alright?" Bianca thanked her once more and hung up. Little did the detective know, her own friend knew she was lying. She still loved Elliot. But if she wanted to move on, she would certainly help her.

Bianca had walked down the sand, pacing and waiting for her "blind date". She suddenly looked up and saw Elliot. She recognized him from when Olivia showed a picture of him. Damn, he was gorgeous. And he had a white blazer half unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up and cargo shorts. "You must be Bianca." he chuckled as he shook her hand.

"Yes I am. And you must be Detective Stabler." He smirked. "You can call me Elliot. And you can call this a picnic basket." He pulled a woven brown basket behind his back and grinned. "Aw, that's so sweet. I thought we were going to eat some Coney dogs or something." He scoffed. "No, no. A pretty lady such as yourself deserves something a little more elegant." And what a lady she was. Long, toned legs like Olivia's when she was wearing a dress. She had chocolate brown hair shoulder length just as Olivia had a few years ago. And she even had a grin to match. Wait, did he just compare her to Olivia?

He shook the feeling off and gave Bianca another smile. "Shall we?" He put an arm out to her. She smiled and silently thanked God for making this amazing man.

"We shall." she responded as they looped arms and hands. He entertwined his fingers to hers as they walked down the beach. "Oh, wait!" He called as he let go of her and ran to a brush of weeds. He came out a few seconds later and gave her a small flower. "Oh, what's this for?" He shrugged. "For probably canceling plans and crap like that to go on some stupid date with little ol' me."

She laughed. "You're kidding, right? All I had was stupid paperwork and contracts to sign. I did not want to do that on a day like this. And besides, you are definitely NOT little. You are muscular, handsome, and you're really sweet."

He gave a cocky smirk and she tapped his head as she sniffed the flower. "Don't let it go to your head."

He chuckled. "It already has." They walked a few feet away from the shore and sat down. "Forgive me for the terrible food. I made it." He gave her a plate of the lasagna he made. She took one bite and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my Lord, this is the best lasagna I've EVER had!" Elliot looked surprised and he smirked. "Really? Olivia says it looks like a big pile of dog-" Bianca stopped him. "Noses." He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no I meant-" He turned to find a little girl staring at them, seeming no more than six. "Um...yes. Noses. That's what I was going to say."

The girl's mother came over. "I'm so sorry she bothered you." They both said, "It's alright." Bianca looked at the little toddler and smiled. "She's really cute." The mother sighed happily. "Thank you. But she's a handful. Come on, Alicia."

Elliot waved to the little girl and she giggled and waved back. "Alicia, that's a pretty name. Sounds like a princess. My name's Elliot. That does NOT sound like a princess." He made a cross-eyed face and Alicia laughed. The mother took her daughter away and smiled at the two.

"Ya know, you two make a really cute couple. How long have you been married?" Bianca was about to correct her when Elliot put his strong arm around her waist and grinned.

"Three months, four days, sixteen hours, fourteen minutes, and...54 seconds." The mother smirked. "Well, I hope you two are happy together." When she left, Bianca scoffed at Elliot. "Why did you tell her that? We're not married." He shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You never know, Binky." She squinted. "Alright, Elliot, only my brother called me that, and it annoyed the HELL out of me." She had an evil look in her eye. Then she leaned over by the shore, took some water, and splashed it on him.

"Hey! Oh, you're gonna get it!" He jumped up as she ran off, giggling maniacally. He immediately caught up with her, pulled her into his arms by her waist and spun her around. She squealed as they continued to turn around and around. She was amazing. Sweet, caring, courteous, beautiful. Maybe this girl was the right one.

They chased after eachother for a few minutes and then they were both out of breath and plopped down onto the sand. Elliot sat behind her and pulled her into the V of his legs. She snuggled into his embrace. "This is great, ya know? Elliot Stabler and Bianca Allens laying in a beach together. I think this is the best date I've had in a while."

He looked down at her. "Really? This is actually the best date I've had since-" He was going to say yesterday. "-well let's just say it's the best date I've had in a while too." She chuckled and turned into his chest, tilted up his chin as she kneeled above him, and kissed him. She bit gently on his lip and he purred. Bianca giggled and left his lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He layed his head on her shoulder and grinned against her neck.

He was so close to actually saying those three words. Almost.

"Bianca? What the hell?" an Italian voice called. Elliot and Bianca both turned to see a tall, olive skinned man with a scowl on his face. "Ian? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you went back to Italy! I thought I'd never see you again." She shot up and ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I came back for you. Who is this?" She looked at Elliot and then looked down at Ian's feet and started playing with his collar. "I...I thought you left me." He tilted up her chin. "Blossom, I'd never leave you. I love you." She smiled as tears sprang in her eyes.

Then she looked over at Elliot, who looked hurt, shocked, and confused. "Let me explain." she sighed. "Ian, can you wait in the car?"

She sat down next to him. "...Ian used to be my boyfriend before he went back to Italy. He was gone for three months. I was in love with him, and he was in love with me. But I couldn't go with him. So I made other plans in work. And I started to date again to get over it. But I never did..." She looked down and pursed her lips. "I'm-sorry. This just happened all at once. This was though, one of the greatest dates I've had. And to be honest, I think you're a great kisser." He snorted at that and was still silent.

Bianca bit her lip and then kissed his cheek. "See ya in the next century, sweetheart." Elliot looked at her longingly as she walked away, and then she turned. "Oh and by the way. Go to Liv. I think you'd be in for a surprise." She smiled, waved and walked off with Ian, leaving him wondering what the hell she was talking about. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then shot up and called. "Ya know, I'm Italian too! Half!...Or a quarter."

Elliot walked into the precinct doors, looking upset and disheveled. Olivia looked up. "El, what's wrong?" He sighed. "She left me. She left me for an Italian guy. I'm Italian too! I may not be Mario XL like he was but..." He sat in his chair and cleared his throat and turned to her with a smirk. "Thank you though. I had a nice time with her. Don't worry, I'll find someone else eventually."

Olivia didn't even speak. She simply shoved herself off her desk and out of her chair and stormed out. "You are so blind man." Fin chuckled. Elliot was clueless.

** DUCK AND COVER! *misses flying tomatoes and rotten salami* Aw, come on! What the hell, Elliot? Obvious, obvious, obvious! Well, I guess he's not the brightest bulb in the box when it comes to obvious, now is he? A big hand to ! *claps* Seems like you just left with one of the Mario Brothers, didn't you? XD I'm sooo evil! Muahahahahahaha! Alright, seriously, good job. Next question for the lucky lady! This is a bit tricky.**

**Trivia: In Wrath, when Olivia shot Webber why was it technically overexcessive force but she didn't know? (Yeah, you shippers are going to have to figure it out for yourself. I'll give you about three days, and if no one gets it, I'll think of another question, alright?:) )**

**Hugs and Thunder, Babybel**


	4. Chapter 4:Jeanne

Ch 4:Number 4:Jeanne

Disclaimer: Please, Wolf? I'll take real good care of em! I'll feed them, and care for them, and...I'll give Christopher a bath anytime. *waggles eyebrows* PLEEEEEASE? *puppy dog eyes*

**Our new girl, Jeanne! No it's Jeanne not Number 2: Jenn. There's a difference, ya know. Song you should listen to is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit.**

"What? What'd I say?" Elliot tried to talk to Olivia, but she completely ignored his existence. He followed her down the precinct hall and moved to follow her into the bathroom when she slammed the door in his face and locked. He grunted.

"Fine! Don't tell me why you're in such a mood!" He slammed his fist against the wood once and then stomped off. Elliot passed Munch and Fin. "Hey, Elliot?...Wow, you look pissed! Out of the way, Fin." Fin did exactly that as soon as he stormed past them and finally became so enraged, he pushed all of his paperwork off his desk, sending it flying.

"Hey! Alright, Elliot. Leave and cool off. Someone help me clean this up." Elliot grumbled and saw Olivia standing in the hallway, staring at him with a blank expression. He turned away and moved out the front precinct doors, he didn't notice the woman about to collide with him.

His thoughts were broken when he felt hot coffee on his dress shirt. He grunted in pain and cursed.

"Oh, shit! God, I'm so sorry!" He shook his head. "It's okay, the coffee will come out." Elliot looked up and his breath hitched. There stood a beautiful woman staring back at him with an apologetic expression and grinned. "Well, I'll be sure to forget about it if you let me get you another coffee."

She smirked and looked down. "Come on. Let me pay for the shirt." He put his hand up. "No. It'll come out easily. It's white. Please, let me buy you coffee..." The lady chuckled and she sighed. "Alright, alright. And it's Jeanne." He put his arm out for the wonderful lady as they walked to the coffee shop.

She sipped her caffeinated drink while Elliot rubbed out the coffee stain with a Tide Bleach pen from Jeanne. "Thank you. It was really sweet how you bought me coffee after how I probably gave you 2nd degree burn. I don't even know your name."

He gave her back the pen and grinned. "It's Elliot. And I'm fine. The stain's even coming out." She rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on the desk. "Well, then, why don't you start by telling me about yourself?"

They dove into conversation, casually putting subjects around here and there. They left the coffee shop and made their way into Central park, and by then it was almost sunset. Her head rested in his lap, and he was softly brushing her hair back. "This has to be...the most incredible date...I can't even find the words..." Jeanne sighed contentedly.

"Well then, let me try and enlarge your vocabulary." He leaned his head down slowly and kissed her lips. She made a soft sound and suddenly grabbed his face in her hands and moaned. "Oh...yes..YES...let's go RIGHT here, RIGHT now, I don't care who watches."

He suddenly pulled away as she sat up and drenched his neck in wet kisses. "Mmm...Jeanne, JEANNE! Don't. You're gonna give me a hick-I think we should take it slow." She furrowed her brow. "Why? I like how we're taking it now."

He pushed her away. "Jeanne, if you don't get off of me, I'll arrest you for sexual assault!" Lust still darkened in her eyes. "Ooh, handcuffs? Kinky."

Elliot gaped, praying for a way to get out of this situation. He didn't want to arrest her. She seemed crazy, but she was...decent. His phone vibrated and she moved her head out of the crook of his neck. "Is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It's actually my phone." He pulled it out and walked behind a tree. "Hello?" There was a clearing of the throat. "Elliot?" He furrowed his brow. "Cap? It said Liv called me."

"I know, I have her phone. Elliot...she's been shot. We're at Mercy General."

He almost dropped his phone. "I'll be right there." He hung up and turned, and that time, he did drop his phone. Jeanne was down to her bra and underwear. "Ready for me, detective?" she giggled. He quickly picked up his phone. "Uh...I have to-I gotta-BYE!"

He dashed off, leaving a half-naked Jeanne sitting on the bench, feeling confused.

Elliot arrived at Mercy in no time. "Olivia Benson." he barked at the nurse. "Elliot!" He turned and saw Cragen.

"Is she alright?" Cragen sighed and nodded. She was just shot in the shoulder. She'll make a full recovery." Relief washed over him immediately. "Is she stable?" He nodded. "She's awake now. Go." He dashed down the hall and stared at her through the window. For a bullet in her, she looked pretty healthy.

He opened the door, and she darted her eyes to him. "El?" He grinned. "Yeah its me." She sighed. "Why did you come? I thought you were on a date." He shrugged. "I ditched for you. Wasn't that hard. Chick was-wait, how did you know I had a date?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Saw you walk with her. What was wrong with her?" He sighed. "Uhh..she was a little...forward." Olivia laughed. "Well, whatever happened, I'm glad you're here." He grinned at her and brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Me too." He took a seat, and kept holding her hand.

All night.

**AWWWWWWW. Short...but awwwww. Alright! Thanks for being the contestant, Jeanne! *hugs* Next question: In Rescue, what is that last thing that Vivian does at the end of the episode? Alright, its pretty easy. Just cause I can't think of a good trivia question at the moment. R/R!**


End file.
